Our Brother's keeper
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is story about the Autobot brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Autobots had set up a permanent place on earth for them. Koji still hangs out with them. Sideburn had a girlfriend Crimsonspeed she was very beautiful. Prowl and X-brawn's girlfriends were Crimsonspeed's older sisters. But no one knew there was trouble a foot. Even though the cons had returned there is a great threat coming for one of the Autobot brothers.

Sideburn was on a drive minding his own business he parked near a tree for a small break. Someone was watching him in anger. He decided to take this opportunity. Suddenly Sideburn realized he was being towed. He thought it was Towline. But there wasn't a no parking sign any where near there. "Hey Towline this was not illegal parking dude let it slip." Sideburn said. "Shut your trap! And I am not Towline I am Ripcord." The car snapped.

"Nice to meet you Ripcord now can you stop towing me?" Sideburn said.

"Do as I said and shut up!" Ripcord said. He was taking Sideburn out of town.

"Hey where are you taking me?" Sideburn asked.

"Shut it!" Ripcord said.

Koji saw what was going on. "Optimus a strange pick up truck is hauling Sideburn out of town." Koji said.

"What?" Optimus said. "TAI call in Prowl and X-brawn tell them Sideburn needs their help." Optimus said.

"Roger that Optimus, emergency! Prowl, X-brawn." TAI said.

"What is TAI? What's the problem?" X-brawn asked.

"A strange pick up truck with a transformer's life signature is hauling Sideburn out of town. He needs you're help." TAI said.

"Got it," X-brawn said.

Prowl was looking for Sideburn at the moment he knew that he had a tonight with his girlfriend and was going with his brothers and their girlfriends.

"Come in Prowl," TAI said.

"What is it I'm looking for Sideburn." Prowl said.

"That is what I'm talking about a strange pick up truck transformer is hauling him away." TAI said.

"On it." Prowl said.

Sideburn was towed to an old abandoned shack. Ripcord released the line he and Sideburn transformed. "Okay you dragged me out here what do you want?" Sideburn asked. Ripcord looked at him as if his eyes were swords. Sideburn could tell he wasn't safe so he decided to make a break for it but before he could Ripcord grabbed him roughly by the arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Ripcord said and dragged him into the large shack.

Some of the bots back at headquarters saw the bot it was an Autobot. Crimsonspeed recognized him as her ex-boyfriend, Ripcord. "It's my ex-boyfriend Ripcord I broke up with him due to how crazy jealous and how bad a jerk he was." Crimsonspeed said.

TAI let X-brawn and Prowl know. "If Ripcord hurt one piece of plating on Sideburn's armor he's going to sorry," X-brawn said. "I agree with you," Prowl said.

Sideburn screamed as pain once again slashed through his body. Ripcord was giving him quite the beating. He was attacking Sideburn before he a chance to react. "Please stop," Sideburn begged. "Never, you don't deserve Crimsonspeed no one does the only one who should have is me, she was mine first which means she is my property." Ripcord said. This bot was a crazy nutcase. Sideburn wanted his brothers. Whenever he was little and someone was ganging up on him his brothers would come to the rescue they always protected him. He wishes they were here now because he felt to weak to fight back. He tried to crawl away. "Wait I'm not done with you yet." Ripcord said and went back to beating Sideburn.

X-brawn and Prowl were almost to the shack when they heard Sideburn's screams of pain. They suddenly began to go faster it was like when a bullied ganged up on their baby brother they felt their brotherly instincts take over. They made it to the shack.

Rip cord heard them pull up. "Oh no not now!" He said. X-brawn and Prowl knock down the door. Prowl put stasis cuffs on Ripcord. X-brawn took him Prowl and X-brawn got good look at the inside of the attack it was like something out of horror movie. There was energon blood everywhere There in puddle of energon blood was figure that was trembling. Prowl ran over it was Sideburn. He was so battered up. He had gashes and dents all over his frame.

"Sideburn, come on it Prowl answer me." Prowl said. "Let me finish him. The Spy changers had come. "Take him out of here." Hot shot said.

X-brawn came over. "Come on little brother answer us." X-brawn said.

Sideburn looked up. "P-Prowl? X-brawn? Everything hurts I want to go home." Sideburn said his voice was barely a whisper.

"Sure we'll take you home but need to go to the new Transformers hospital here on earth, you're seriously hurt." X-brawn said. Prowl called the medical transport. thanks to the space bridge it arrived there in seconds. Prowl helped them put him on the gurney Sideburn screamed in pain.

Prowl and X-brawn climbed in there with him since he was their brother. They kept murmuring to him to to stay online and that everything will be okay. They made it there. Sideburn was rushed in. "Got a male youngling roughly 17 vorns old, we need an energon IV dangerous amount energon blood loss " The medic said. "Is Sideburn allergic to any medicines?" Another medic asked. "No he's not." X-brawn said. X-brawn and Prowl were in the waiting room. They were nervous. Optimus came and so did Koji and his father and much to everyone's surprise Ultra Magnus came. The medic came out his face looked grim. "How is he?" Prowl asked.

"I'm sorry he slipped away from us." The medic said.

"What he can't be gone me and my brother just got here he can't be gone!" Prowl said.

X-brawn couldn't believe his ears either.

"He was internally bleeding four different places we didn't have time to patch them up I'm sorry." The medic said.

Prowl and X-brawn felt like the whole world crashed on the ground and smashed into a million pieces. "Can we see him one last time?" X-brawn asked.

The medic nodded. "Follow me." He said. Crimsonspeed was with them she was crying Optimus was trying to comfort her.

The others saw Sideburn his body was lifeless gray. Prowl and X-brawn were crushed. They didn't know what to do know.

Prowl thought it was all his fault he would never forgive himself.

X-brawn didn't what to say it was like he forgot to talk. His world had lost it's meaning. He knew it was the same thing for Prowl.

(Find out what happens in the next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Prowl and X-brawn moped around the base all the night Sideburn died. Ultra Magnus and Optimus felt sorry for them even though Ultra magnus had just joined the team he knew that Sideburn meant a lot to his older brothers.

X-brawn was looking at Sideburn's sparkling book. It showed him, Prowl with their father at the hospital the day Sideburn was born. X-brawn flipped through it. He remember Sideburn's first word it was brother. X-brawn wondered how Prowl was holding up.

Prowl was very devastated. "I wish I was better big brother." He said. Ultra magnus told Optimus that they had to talk them about this. Because they had lost some many good friends.

Some where in another realm.

 _Sideburn woke with gasp h didn't know where he was. There was light all around him. He wanted to know where his brothers were. Was this a dream?_

 _"Welcome to my realm." a voice said. the voice was strong and gentle._

 _"Whose realm is it?" Sideburn asked._

 _"You are in the realm of Primus, and I am Primus," The voice said._

 _"You're Primus? Why am I here?" Sideburn asked._

 _"I hate to tell you this but you have died." Primus told him._

 _"What?!" Sideburn said._

 _"I know this is hard but like all who have died you have a choice." Primus said._

 _"A choice?" Sideburn said._

 _"You can go to the well of all-sparks where your ancestors are or you can return where everyone misses you so much especially your brothers." Primus said._

 _Sideburn began to think he remembered his brothers and them murmuring to him in the ambulance on the way to the hospital that everything would be okay. He believed them and he loved them they're his big brothers. They always helped him when he needed it. He missed them and his girlfriend, team bullet train, the spy changers, build team, Optimus, Ultra magnus, Koji, and Doctor Onishi. "Send me back I want to be with them!" Sideburn said.  
_

 _"Very well." Primus said._

 _"Will I remember being here?" Sideburn asked._

 _"No, but I assure you everything will be just fine when you return." Primus said._

 _"Thank you, and good bye." Sideburn said._

 _"Farewell," Primus said._

A medic named Airpump was inspecting the morgue. He saw a body he hear about a youngling in his teenage years had been killed. He went to have a look. When he saw the body he was shocked to his core. He covered up the body and started to walk out. There was a flash of light a pure beautiful light. Airpump heard something it was moan, a painful moan. "Hello?" He said. He saw the body move under the tarp. He lifted the tarp. He saw Sideburn's red optics look at him. He moaned. "Primus," Airpump said. Due to his medical training he placed his hand on Sideburn's chest. There was the beating of spark underneath. "You're still alive," He said. Sideburn just moaned and fell unconscious. Airpump ran to the phone and typed in a number. "ER," a femme said. "This Airpump I need a team of medics to the morgue now! The autobot Sideburn is alive." He said.

Ultra Magnus and Optimus sat the two brothers down. "listen we know this is hard for you but keep in mind it is not you're fault." Optimus said. "Yes none of us knew that Sideburn was in danger." Ultra Magnus said. "But if we had gotten there sooner our brother would be alive." Prowl said. "Ripcord is in the brig we'll interrogate him soon." Hot shot said. The phone rang. "I'll get it." X-brawn said. Prowl followed. So did the others. X-brawn picked it up. It was the medic from last night. "You have to get to the hospital now." He said. "But why?" Prowl asked. "Sideburn is still alive I don't know how but just get here." The medic said and hung up. Soon the bots were heading for the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital the medic was waiting for them. "Where's Sideburn?' Prowl asked before changing into bot mode. "Follow me." The medic said. "We don't understand." X-brawn said. "Neither do I his spark chamber was empty when I pronounced him last night but all I can say this is an act of Primus himself," The medic said. "I repaired the spots the needed the most repairs like his spark chamber but he still has some damages that need more experienced surgeon to repair. So I called one of the best surgeons on Cybertron to do the rest of you brothers repairs. but right now he's okay and stable." the medic said. They made it to a room. "He's in here," The medic said. There on the bed was a figure with three tubes going into his arm and a couple of wires that was reading his sparkbeat, pulse and breathing and a breathing tube the went into his nose.

X-brawn and Prowl walked up the bedside of Sideburn. Sideburn was fast asleep. X-brawn and Prowl heard the beeping that read their brother's vitals. "The surgeon will be here tomorrow there is nothing worry about." the medic said.

There was a groan. Sideburn opened his optics. He saw all his friends and his brothers. "Where am I?" He asked. "You're in the hospital," Prowl said. "Why am I here?" He asked. "Do you remember what happened?" X-brawn asked. Prowl got close to his little brother he was cop and he knew a first hand testament from a victim will set up immediate conviction and he wanted that because that was his little brother that was attacked. "No," Sideburn said. "Short term Trauma induced amnesia very common in cases like this." the medic said. Prowl was bit disappointed but he knew Sideburn didn't need to deal with such trauma. "It's for the best he doesn't need to remember what that psycho did to him." Ultra Magnus said. Everyone had to agree. Sideburn was scared and was starting to get a little more frightened. "What happened why am I in here?" Sideburn asked. "A crazy bot attacked you." X-brawn said. "I don't remember that!" Sideburn said he was really scared. "Shh, you're okay," Prowl said. Prowl saw the medic up Sideburn's meds. Effect of the pain killers and the sedative he hit him like train. Then Sideburn was fast asleep.

"So what parts need to be fix?" Prowl asked. "Let's see his T-cog, muffler, motor, his engine block and the part called the speedroten the part that gives us Autobot our speed each one is different Sideburn's was so badly damaged I had to remove it I called in to have one specially made for him this one will make Sideburn even faster than before." The medic said. "Sideburn will also need 4 months worth of Physical therapy to get strong again." The medic said.

"Sounds like Sideburn's got long tough road of recovery ahead of him." X-brawn said. "The most important thing right now is he's alive." Prowl said. "The word leaked out to the press and they want in the hospital. We put up guards to keep them out of the room. Last thing Sideburn needs is that kind of stress." The medic said.

Prowl went to the brig were they were going to interrogate Ripcord. "Tell me why did you decide to attack my brother Sideburn?" He said. "I had to he had to die I hate him Crimsonspeed is my girl and no one else can have her anyone who gets near her is fool I need her have to her understand what did was my right so I will never plead guilty I'll have my day in court. And you can't make me change my mind." He said. "That dude is deranged." Prowl said. "My scans show he is mentally unstable he lost his mind." TAI said. "I say I he needs to be put in the rubber room" Ultra Magnus said.

Crimsonspeed told Prowl all the times that Ripcord had hurt her and was being obsessive and that is why she dumped him but he didn't get the message. Prowl wrote everything down. Ripcord made Prowl feel sick. Prowl went back to the hospital where his brothers were.

"How is he?" Prowl asked. "Sound asleep." X-brawn said. They will stay by Sideburn's side until he recovers.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Soon the expert surgeon came is. X-brawn greet him. "Nice to meet you," He said shaking the doctor's hand. "Glad to meet you." The doctor answered. "So you're the one whose going to operate on our brother?" Prowl asked. "Yes and my name is Scalpel." Scalpel said. The other medic handed Scalpel Sideburn's chart. "My, my poor kid," He said. "Can you fix him?" Prowl asked. X-brawn was worried so was Prowl they knew it would break Sideburn's heart if couldn't go fast again. "Looks like it. Truth is I've operated and repaired bots in worse condition than this, since Sideburn is teenager which means he is you spunky gives me a lot of hope. Everything will be done in at least 5 surgeries," He said. "Aw man 6 surgeries in one hospital stay that is a lot to do on one bot." The other medic known as Medicare said. "You two have no need to worry after those surgeries he'll be okay all he needs at least 2 months of recovery and 4 months of physical therapy then he'll be as good as new and maybe even stronger and faster." Scalpel said. Prowl and X-brawn were relieved.

Sideburn was dreaming it wasn't the typical run of the mill dream. His dream was full of colors and peaceful sounds. He had no idea what was going on it just made him feel ever so relaxed. Soon Sideburn felt awareness come to him. He was waking up.

Sideburn opened his optics it was a bit dark but not much. There was beeping sound. He figured it might be his alarm clock telling him to wake up and get ready for the day. But the beeping wasn't loud, urgent and obnoxious. It was quiet, gentle and slow. He heard snoring like someone was sleeping near him. Sideburn felt a numb pain that grew worse and hen let a moan. "Easy Sideburn you're okay." A voice said. Sideburn looked in the direction of the voice. He saw one of his brother's "Prowl?" He said. "Yes it's me, just relax." Prowl said. "What's going on?" Sideburn ask and tried to to sit up and he felt intense pain. Sideburn exclaimed in pain. "Don't move you'll aggravate you're injuries," X-brawn said. Sideburn turned his head and saw his other brother. "X-brawn," Sideburn said. "Are you in pain?" X-brawn asked. "Yes, especially when I try to move." Sideburn said. Prowl and X-brawn share an anxious look. "Contact one of the medics tell them Sideburn needs more pain killers." Prowl said X-brawn got up and talked to someone over the com.

"Where am I?" Sideburn asked.

"The hospital don't you remember waking up before?" Prowl asked.

"Kinda," He answered.

"Do you remember what happened?" Prowl asked.

"I remember driving around the town and then parking underneath a tree, then some bot called Ripcord towing me away and then I was with his at a shack the he came at me. After that everything else is very fuzzy." Sideburn said.

"Sideburn you are going to surgery tomorrow to replace your speedroten the damage on it was very serious it had to be removed." Prowl said.

"What?!" Sideburn said his voice sounded like stunned squeak.

"Don't worry you'll get new one put in you tomorrow," X-brawn said.

"But what if I'm not as fast as before?" Sideburn said.

"Don't worry you'll still be fast." Prowl said.

Scalpel came in. "Hello Sideburn, I'm here to up you're meds is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"I want to see Crimsonspeed." Sideburn said.

Scalpel looked confused. "Crimsonspeed is Sideburn's girlfriend he loves her very much." X-brawn said.

"Okay, I have no problem with it." Scalpel said as he upped Sideburn's meds.

The exhaustion hit Sideburn like a tank. He soon fell asleep.

Crimsonspeed came rushing in. "How is he?" She asked.

"He's fine. He asked to see you." Prowl said.

Crimsonspeed sat by Sideburn's bed side. "Sideburn, wake up sweetie," She said. Sideburn mumbled and opened his optics. He saw Crimsonspeed standing there. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Everything hurts," Sideburn said.

"I know," She said stroking his arm. "No matter what happens I will always love you," She said.

"You mean it?" Sideburn asked.

"Yes," She said. "I got you little something." She said.

"Really?" Sideburn asked.

Crimsonspeed pull out a book about cooking. "Your brothers told me back home you loved to cook and bake so I hope you don't have this one." She said.

"I don't thanks." Sideburn said. He went back to sleep.

"He sure is cute when he's asleep." Crimsonspeed said.

Sideburn was having very pleasant dream. He dreamed he was married to Crimsonspeed and they had children of their own.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Sideburn was wheeled through the hallways. The 5th and final surgery was a success. He had the other surgeries the days before that day. They made it to Sideburn's room. "Okay here we are." Scalpel said. They wheeled him into the room. X-brawn and Prowl were waiting there. Once they were at the side of his bed they prepared to move him. "Okay on three. One, two, three!" Scalpel said and the medics lifted him up gently and placed him on the bed. They reconnected the lines.

The next day Scalpel and Medicare came to check on their patient. "How's he doing?" Scalpel asked the brothers. "He's doing okay a little groggy but okay." X-brawn said. Scalpel ran a special device over Sideburn's body. There was twitching of the hands and feet and some motor noises as if he was getting shocked. Prowl was about to dart forward to make him stop but what stopped him was Sideburn was completely unaffected. He just murmured and just lay there half asleep.

"Should Sideburn be this groggy?" Prowl asked he hated seeing his little brother so drugged.

"I'm sorry if were to lower the medications were he wouldn't be groggy the pain he would be in would be unspeakable. So I have to keep him comfortable." Scalpel said.

"Okay," Prowl said.

"Have got him to eat anything?" Medicare asked.

"No fuel was that last thing on our minds." X-brawn said.

"Well you should get something in him the longer he goes with an empty tank, the more uncomfortable he'll be when he finally refuels." Scalpel said.

"I don't want any," Sideburn said.

"Come on little brother just few sips." X-brawn said.

"No," Sideburn said.

"It will help you feel better." Prowl said.

"No, my tank hurts at thought of energon." Sideburn said.

"Is there anything besides energon he can have?" X-brawn asked.

"He can eat anything he wants as long as he eats something soon." Medicare said. Scalpel nodded.

"Sideburn you can have whatever you want to eat." X-brawn said.

"What do you want?" Prowl asked.

"Tech-pretzel sticks," Sideburn said.

"Okay sure I can you that. But have to promise me you're going to eat them." Prowl said.

"I promise." Sideburn said.

"I'm sure some of the vending machines have the snack Sideburn wants." Medicare said.

Prowl left to look for them. He had to check 4 different floors. He saw other snack Sideburn likes would like on any other day but Sideburn asked for tech-pretzel sticks. That is what Prowl was going to get him. He found a vending machine with it. Victorious with the snack he came back. "How is he?" Prowl asked.

"He's fine dozed off after you left." X-brawn said.

"Sideburn wake I got you're snack." Prowl said.

Sideburn woke up and smiled. X-brawn pressed the button on the bed to move up the head of the bed. So Sideburn could sit up. Prowl handed him the bag. "Here I had to go on a wild goose chase for it." Prowl said.

"Thanks," Sideburn said.

Sideburn managed to opened it. He began to eat his snack. Then he handed the half empty bag to Prowl. "I'm tired I'll eat the rest later." Sideburn said.

The doctors were pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Sideburn was watching TV with his brothers it was cartoon. Not Prowl and X-brawn's first choice of entertainment but they were happy with what Sideburn wanted. As long as they were in touching distance of their brother they were just fine. X-brawn looked around he saw get well cards for Sideburn. Koji sent him one in the shape of a red sports car. The brothers occasionally shared laughs of what was going on the screen. It broke the sound of the beeping of the machines at Sideburn's bed.

Scalpel and Medicare came in. "How are you today Sideburn?" Medicare asked.

"I feel a lot better," Sideburn said.

"Wounds still and still sore from the surgery?" Scalpel asked.

"Hardly even sore from the surgery but the wounds are very sore if I stretch, scratch or if someone else touches them." Sideburn said.

Scalpel nodded. Scalpel looked at Sideburn's chart. "Sideburn just needs a week more in the hospital and then he can go home." Scalpel said.

"That is great news." Prowl said and X-brawn agreed. They would be happy once this nightmare is over.

"At the end of his stay Sideburn is going to see the body work repair artist. He will pound out Sideburn's dents. Scrape of his out his scratches. Then give him a fresh new paint job." Medicare said.

"I like that," Sideburn said. X-brawn and Prowl knew he would.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus came in. "How are you feeling?" Ultra Magnus said.

"A lot better thanks." Sideburn said.

"Yep he's made a remarkable recovery so far. His two month recovery will be up in a week. When we see him next will be for his physical therapy. After four months of that he'll be as good as new." Scalpel said.

"Will I be able to do the things I like to do? Such driving with brothers and my girlfriend?" Sideburn asked.

Medicare frowned. "Sideburn it's true you're almost all better but you need physical therapy before you can go out and do the things you like do. And you've been in bed for nearly 2 months you'll be surprised how quickly you'll tire out." Medicare said.

"Oh okay," Sideburn said. His brothers could tell he was disappointed. But they knew once the physical therapy was over with Sideburn will be ready to roll.

"After the Physical therapy I want to give Sideburn a check up to make sure everything is okay after that." Scalpel said.

"Thank you," X-brawn said.

The trail with Ripcord went fine. Sideburn was still at the hospital. X-brawn wanted to try to even out the score but Prowl held him back he was angry too. Ripcord was found guilty of all charges and was sent to the the prison on Cybertron and will stay there for a long time and was going into a mental hospital afterwards.

The day had come Sideburn was going home. The reporters have left and Sideburn made back home safely. Sideburn fell asleep after arriving home. Medicare told them that might happen.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 okay Sideburn that will due." Strengthen said. He was the medic in charge of Sideburn's physical therapy today was his last day of the physical therapy. Sideburn just finished the last exercise. "Good job Sideburn, you're now officially done with the physical therapy." Strengthen said.

Sideburn's check up went well. He was ready to go on missions.

But his brothers were really worried.


End file.
